Gemlings
by Combined Gamers
Summary: After a strange magical accident strikes the temple, the Crystal Gems are left completely defenseless, and the newly-stuck together Stevonnie is left behind to pick up the pieces. Not literally of course, really they just have to find the world-bender, but that's easier said than done. Especially with 6 toddlers.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful summer day in Beach City, a young, curly-haired boy named Steven Universe (a rather odd name) sat in the living room of the Temple that he called home. Beside him sat a short chubby gem with long, wild light purple hair named Amethyst, named for the dark purple piece of said quartz in her chest. The other was a tall gem whose hair was peach coloured, stuck up at the end and framed a large pearl in her forehead, her name was, well, Pearl. Across from them on the floor sat a very tall and mysterious fusion named Garnet. In the palms of her hands were two dark red gems; though you wouldn't be able to tell due to her reflective sunglasses, her three eyes were intensely studying the chess board in front of her.

"C'mon Steven, you got this!" Amethyst cheered, she put her hand on his shoulder in support, she turned to look over to the other side of the room, "He can still turn this around, right guys?!" she asked.

Sitting on the couch were two other gems, one of them was very small with triangle shaped hair, her name was Peridot, a small green gem was in her forehead behind a tinted visor. She was smiling at the gem beside her, her eyes wide with affection. Beside her was a slightly taller blue gem, she had light skin with darker fluffy (or messy if you asked Pearl) hair, she had a teardrop-shaped lapis lazuli in her back, which was what gave her her name, however most just called her Lapis for short.

Lapis lifted her head from staring at the tablet "What are you guys doing?" she asked, and noticed the green gems gaze "C'mere silly." she grinned and pulled Peridot into a hug.

Steven glanced at them and smiled "I'm playing chess with Garnet, and I think I'm getting close to winning this time!" he said happily before moving a pawn forward.

"Go Steven!" Peridot's muffled voice cried out, as her face was buried into Lapis's side.

The Ocean gem laughed and gave the half-gem a thumbs up.

"Could you people be _any_ louder?" A much deeper (but still feminine) voice snarled from above. A huge, formerly monstrous Quartz gem named Jasper stood up from where she had been laying down on the long carpet in the upstairs floor of the Temple, instead of using the stairs to get down however she simply jumped down to the bottom floor with a loud bang. She brushed her off-white bangs out of her face while walking over to where the others were playing and leaned against the wall, crossing her muscular arms over the (fairly new) dark pink star on her chest.

Garnet picked up a rook piece and moved it across the board. "Checkmate." she said, not bothering to pay Jasper any attention, the two could at least tolerate each others presence now but most of the time chose not to speak to each other. Honestly, they were the only two who didn't get along anymore, as even Lapis had come around after the quartz had saved her and Peridot from being maimed by 'the Kindergarten kid' as the green gem had named it, after it had its bubble popped.

"Wow! That's 5 in a row Garnet, you're so good at this... Wait, were you using Future Vision this time?" Asked Steven as he leaned over the table, looking up at the red gem with wide eyes.

The peaceful fusion smiled sweetly, "Not the whole time, I really almost lost this time." she explained, pointing out a bishop piece that was getting dangerously close to her king.

Pearl nudged Steven gently "I forgot to ask, Steven, how did you learn to play chess? I don't remember showing you, Amethyst doesn't know, well _didn't_ know," she corrected her self before continuing, "and you taught Garnet a few weeks ago."

Lapis got up from her spot and joined the others "Yeah buddy, how'd you get so good?"

He turned around with a goofy grin plastered on his face "Connie showed me, she's really good at this stuff, maybe she could even win." the gems around him nodded and laughed, well all except Jasper, who just rolled her eyes.

There was a soft knock at the door, Peridot jumped up from where she had been watching the others, "Oh! Oh! I'll get it, you guys wait there!" her little feet pattered across the floor as she ran through the room. The green gem opened up the door, on the other side was Steven's best friend, Connie, who looked mildly surprised.

"Hi Peridot, I didn't expect to see you here... Um, is Steven home?" The girl waved at the short gem as she looked around as much of the room as she could see.

"Why yes! He's been waiting for you while showing us his 'chess' skills." Said Peridot while moving out of the way so Connie could get through.

"Hey Connie! I've been getting really good at it too, I nearly beat Garnet!" Steven ran up to Connie while pointing at the board, the girl's eyebrows rose.

"Wait, doesn't Garnet have the ability to see the future? Doesn't that make winning kind of impossible?" Asked the young girl, raising an eyebrow at the red-gemed fusion, who chuckled.

"I can close my third eye, which 'turns it off' so to speak... But I may have used it a little." Garnet admitted and adjusted her visor to sit better on her face.

"Oh, that's pretty cool. So Steven! You ready to train?" Connie replied to Garnet's answer before turning to her best friend.

Steven slammed his fist into his other hand and gave her a look of pure determination "I was born ready."

Amethyst piped up from the couch "Actually you were born makin' these weird 'WAH' noises." She had an PAC-man like expression on her face. Steven blushed from embarrassment and Connie started to laugh. Peridot crawled like a cat across the couch over to Amethyst.

"Why did he make those noises? Was there something wrong with him?" The little gem asked curiously, Amethyst's dark blue eyes lit up with mischief.

"Haha, yeah he was infected with nerd! Kinda like you actually." Her expression changed to look like she was studying her friend carefully. Peridot looked extremely concerned.

It seemed like Lapis had caught up with what Amethyst was doing, she cupped Peridot's face in her hands to make the younger gem look at her. "Yeah, she looks like she has it... You feel sick at all Peri? You're looking... A little _Green_." Lapis gave a cheese-eating grin and the little gem screeched.

"Your jokes are awful! That wasn't funny you guys!" Peridot shrieked, Jasper started to laugh.

"Sounded pretty funny to me." She muttered and sat down on the floor. Connie looked over at Steven hopefully.

"Do you wanna go now?" His best friend asked and he nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, let's show those boulders who's boss!" The young hybrid cheered and the two children dashed out the door, blissfully unaware of the glowing eyes from underneath the porch.

"Hello, new world, it's showtime."


	2. Chapter 2

There was a bright flash, and where there had once been two children dancing on the beach, one teenager now stood. Long dark hair tied back into a braid, bare feet, a reddish pink shirt and a pair of denim shorts creating a rather casual look to be training with... But to Stevonnie, it didn't matter.

The thing that had been hiding now crawled out from under the porch, or rather, phased through the wood. Her body was translucent, her skin was sickly pale and her black hair was ragged and messy, there where dark circles underneath her colourless eyes. She wore a cloak that covered most of her body, the split down the middle swayed open a little as she floated in the air, revealing a sleeveless black body suit underneath. The cloak had a blue, purple and yellow diamond pattern resembling stained glass. She watched the fusion with curiosity.

"Alright, let's do this... Hmm, where did I leave the Swor- Oh, I left it inside!" Stevonnie slapped a hand to their forehead and turned to head back to the Temple _'Wonder what Jasper will say this time... Last time wasn't all that great. But she's changed. Ooh! What will Lapis and Peridot think? I haven't even met them!'_ They thought to them-self happily, but as they walked across the beach back to the Temple, a voice called out.

"Wait! Don't go!" A voice shouted, and the phantom girl quickly floated over to Stevonnie, hands out as if to try and stop them. The fusion yelped and backed away, their eyes wide. The girl shook her head "No, no, p-please don't be scared of me, I don't want to hurt you."

"Why c-can I see right through you? Are you some kind of Gem?" Asked Stevonnie, who had very nearly jumped what would've probably been a great distance. The odd creature tilted its head, white eyes narrowed as she tried to make sense of the question, she failed.

"What is a gem?" She asked, and while that just confused the teen more, they also seemed to relax a bit. They gave her the simplest explanation they could, while highlighting points they found interesting, such as fusion, shape-shifting, weapons (which the being had many, MANY questions about) and how their physical forms worked, although they didn't dare tell her about why the actual gem embedded in them was so important.

"So they all protect this world?" The being asked, face unreadable, and Stevonnie nodded rapidly, a bright smile on their face.

"Yeah, and I help them out sometimes! Ah geez, where are my manners? I haven't even asked... What's your name? My name is Stevonnie by the way." Said the fusion, and they waited for a response, the phantom girl had simply been lying on her back midair, but she straightened out upon hearing the question.

"Well... I don't really have a name. I kind of just drift from world to world, people have called me by different names, but I didn't like any of them." She made a face and Stevonnie put a hand where her shoulder was, trying their best not to just pass through the girl's body.

"That's alright, but I do want to call you something... Is there a name you want me to call you?" They asked, and if the girl had the ability to cry she would have started bawling.

"Nobody, in all my millennium of searching, has ever asked me that!" She shouted, her arms stretched out of her cloak and Stevonnie could see her feet start to fade away. All of a sudden there were arms, solid arms wrapped around their torso. "I want to be called Silver. It's the colour my hair used to be before my world ended!" She cried happily.

"W-wait! Ended?!" Stevonnie pulled away, Silver's legs came back fully and her arms became faded once again.

"Oh I simply must repay you! Tell you what, I'll let be a grand hero in this world, a leader!" Silver's melancholy facial expressions suddenly changed to eccentric. Her white eyes gleamed with mischief.

"I know just what to do, see it's my gift, _I_ may not have a world to call home, but I can change other worlds, play with them, you see. I'm what one could call a 'World Bender'." There was a bright, blinding flash of light, in a panic, Stevonnie stumbled backwards and fell. They could hear Silver's voice ringing as the light faded away, "And don't worry about being two kids anymore, I fixed that. It won't be permanent, you'll be able to unfuse when they go back to normal." Her voice seemed to have an air of finality and the new (sorta) perma-fusion started to freak out.

"What do you mean normal?! Who's they?!" Asked Stevonnie, but Silver was gone. They stood up and looked around, nothing looked different on the beach... The Temple!

"The Crystal Gems!" A horrific realization hit the teen like a ton of bricks. If there was a huge flash of light outside, they all would have come rushing out the door to help.

Stevonnie used their power to leap over to the Temple, they burst through the door but couldn't see anyone. "Garnet? Amethyst? Pearl? Where are you guys?" They called out, but no reply came, "Jasper? Peridot? Lapis? Is anybody here?"

There was a soft and high-pitched yawn from the couch. Stevonnie looked over the side to see something they would later find adorable. But right now, not so much. The once adult Gems had been transformed and were now the size of human babies. Silver had been quite merciful as to have them all sleeping on the couch instead of simply on the floor. She had also (or maybe that was just love itself) allowed Garnet to stay together. They all had one-piece outfits that corresponded to the colour of their gemstone (with the exception of Garnet, whose outfit was purple), each with a star (or stars) where said symbol had been on their old outfits and a hole cut in for where the gem was for Amethyst and Lapis.

Stevonnie knelt down to get a better look at the tiny gems. They chuckled at the sight of Amethyst and Jasper, the two quartz gems were leaning on each other, their hair was still fluffy and wild, making the two look like puffballs.

They didn't think it was even possible for Peridot to get any smaller, but here she was, snuggled against Lapis with no visor and a tablet sitting near the two, sometimes making small noises in her sleep. Speaking of Lapis, the little blue gem had pale blue bows in her hair where it came around her face, she held onto Peridot tightly and Stevonnie had to fight to keep from squealing like what their components were doing in their thoughts.

Pearl was lying stretched out on the couch, she was snoring softly and occasionally twitched in her sleep. Stevonnie now understood why she liked wearing colourful things, she looked odd in just white. Just like her gem though, the ends of her sleeves and the bottom of her feet were light blue.

Garnet was the only one sitting up against the back of the couch, like Peridot she also had no visor, but unlike any of the other, she was starting to wake up. The baby fusion rubbed her three eyes and gazed up at Stevonnie with a look of wonder on her face.

"H-hi, Garnet... Do you know who I am?" They asked softly, tiny hands lifted into the air. So it seemed the gems had slight memories, such as if they liked something.

"Up?" Garnet asked, Stevonnie nodded their head and quickly scooped her up before she woke any of the others, with a small groan signalling that they were too late. Jasper squirmed in her place beside Amethyst, which woke the little gem. She started to cry, cue the chain reaction.

There was a knock on the door, Stevonnie set Garnet down beside Pearl, who seemed to at least be the quietest. Or maybe that was Lapis, the semi-perma-fusion was feeling a _little_ overwhelmed.

At the door was a very concerned Greg, "Uh, Stevonnie? Is something wrong? Did I come at a bad time, because if I did I-" He tried to speak by was quickly cut off by the fusion.

"MR. DAD PLEASE HELP US!" They cried, and showed Greg what had happened to the Gems.

"Oh jeez, I dunno much about gems, and Rose never mentioned anything like this... Oh wait! She talked about what she thought gems should be called if anything like this ever happened, she called them 'Gemlings'." Greg explained, "They can be kinda fussy." Stevonnie nodded but they didn't look any better.

"So what do we do?!" They asked him frantically. Greg scratched the back of his head and thought for a moment, he looked at the upset Gemlings.

"Tell you what kiddo, I'll calm them down, you go to Vidalia and ask her if she still has a stroller or two from when her kids were babies." He explained, the long haired teen nodded and ran out the door.

Greg turned to the Gemlings, they all seemed pretty unhappy. "Okay." He said, kneeling over to them and gathering them up the best he could, "This'll be just like last time... Except with six... So how many of you guys like eating?" There was no kind of indication from any of them, they just squirmed from being squished against each other.

Taking the Gemlings by threes (because he was skilled like that) Greg placed them on the couch, Jasper tried to touch Peridot's hair, with the little gem hissing at her, Amethyst was enjoying biting into a pillow and ripping out some stuffing. Pearl and Garnet were peaceful, leaned on the arm of the couch. Lapis seemed to be trying to crawl over to Peridot and Jasper, forcing Greg to keep her from falling onto the floor.

"Yep... Exactly like last time... Hoo boy."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Vidalia please be home!" Stevonnie said as they knocked on the front door, instead of the blonde woman however, Sour Cream opened it up instead. He smiled and waved at the tall teen.

"Hey there, what's up?" He asked, Stevonnie grabbed his shoulders and shook him a bit, they looked absolutely frantic, eyes wide with panic.

"Hi, I need baby stuff for... My cousins." Said the fusion, who was a bit out off breath from sprinting across town, "Lots of stuff." Sour Cream nodded and led the teen inside.

"Yeah, we've got some stuff. It should be in this back closet..." Said the white haired boy as he pried the door open. Inside the dark closet were old strollers and bottles, along with a few toys. "Babies can be kinda picky but... Most of them like this stuff. Mom never used a lot of this, everyone gave her a ton of stuff but Onion and I only wanted a few things. Weird huh?" He looked at the nervous teen, who nodded as if they perfectly understood.

"So how many cousins do you have?" Sour Cream asked, Stevonnie paled.

Six babies, six of them. Silver had turned all of them into helpless Gemlings who were most definitely starting to cry by now from being tired, or hungry, or wanting something Greg didn't have. Car keys could only keep the little ones entertained forever.

"Give me everything you have." They muttered and started to think of what the Gemlings would want. Jasper would like something to bite, Amethyst was probably sleepy, and Lapis would want water-themed things... Oh this was all so much...

The white haired boy gave a whistle, "Jeez man, that's a lot... You sure?" He asked, and upon seeing his friend nod his eyes widened. "Uh... I'll go get a box for you."

Worry filled Stevonnie's heart as their components began to speak to each other. _"Steven, what do we do?"_ Connie asked, and it seemed to take Steven a second to answer.

" _Well... We know how to drive, let's go pick up some baby stuff in dad's van! I mean, they're only a little while from here, just a quick drive to the supermarket!"_ Ah Steven, always cheerful, Stevonnie smiled a little as they listened in to what the two were saying.

" _Steven that... Sounds kinda like a bad idea."_ Said Connie, and now Stevonnie frowned a little. Being alone with all six babies would probably be kinda hard...

" _Oh come on, Dad's handled babies before, it'll just be for a little while. Besides if we get the right stuff this'll be super easy!"_ Oh that's right! Greg was Steven's father, and looking back on their memories Stevonnie could see that Steven had been a little fussy sometimes. But Greg was a good, no, a great dad!

" _Hmm... I guess you're right... I mean, what could possibly go wrong?"_ Stevonnie loved their components.

POV SHIFT- Greg Universe

A sharp, high-pitched scream rang through the house as Peridot wailed and sobbed from her spot on the floor, huge tears running down her tiny face as Greg gently scooped her up and held her in one arm. The blonde Gemling sniffled but quieted down quickly. For some odd reason, most likely due to her being an era 2 Gem, Peridot couldn't do a lot of what the other Gemlings did. She couldn't talk, walk, crawl or even sit up or flip onto her belly on her own.

"Shh, it's okay." Greg shushed her and placed her sitting upon a small pillow. There was a soft 'whoosh!' as Lapis landed beside her, her water wings fluttering and spraying mist everywhere. To the human's dismay, all of the Gemlings still had the same powers they always did. Peridot could lift metal, Lapis could fly (not well though) and control water, Pearl could still project things, Amethyst and Jasper could curl up into tiny balls and roll around even if it made them dizzy, and Garnet could, oddly enough, heat things up and cool them down.

Speaking of the little fusion, she pulled at Greg's fingers. "Hi." She had a little smile on her face as she handed him a pen, the one that Amethyst had been trying to eat earlier.

"Thanks Garnet, at least you behave." He said to the magenta Gemling and patted her forehead. Her smile grew before she glanced over to where Jasper slept peacefully on the couch. "What's wrong?" He asked her, she pointed to her third eye, which gleamed. Oh right, future vision... He really had to write these things down.

"Wakin' up." The Gemling chirped before Jasper yawned and started to squirm. "Hurry."

Greg didn't need to be told twice, he rushed over to the orange Gem, who started to whine. "I know, it's no fun waking up." He whispered and picked her up. Jasper was definitely the biggest of the Gemlings, the strongest too. Like Garnet she could walk and talk, but she was fussy. It took so much to get her to calm down.

The brunette bounced her in his arms, but Jasper wasn't amused with this like the others. She gave a tiny growl before sinking her sharp little teeth into the poor man's arm. "Ouch, Jasper!" He scolded her, but at THAT the former monster started laughing happily.

Okay maybe she was a different kind of monster now. The kind that nibbled on anything she wanted and pulled other kid's hair.

Greg put her in a tiny nest of pillows and breathed a sigh of relief. All of them seemed to be kind of happy right now. Garnet was drawing, Jasper was wrestling a pillow, Peridot batted a small hand at Lapis' wings, with the little blue Gemling hugging her new rubber duck. They all had things they liked.

Wait a minute.

Where was Pearl and Amethyst?

"Yay Peawl!" Amethyst's giggly high pitched squeal from upstairs, how had they gotten up there?!

Of course... Pearl could crawl. And Amethyst could get into anything she wanted.

He made it up the stairs just in time to watch their beloved TV remote go straight into Pearl's gem, "Well... That's the last time we're gonna see that thing..." Greg groaned as Amethyst clapped and laughed with her companion.

"Again! Again!" She cheered, and Greg had to quickly grab Pearl before she tried to reach for a pencil sharpener. "Aww..."

Pearl didn't seem to mind him very much, she did tend to just stare though. She squirmed a little bit and reached for Greg's hair. "Ah, no, you can't have that." He told her, and her tiny hand patted his ear as she babbled something he couldn't understand. He really expected the little white Gemling to hate him, but he was more than thankful that she didn't.

There was a knock at the door, without putting Pearl down Greg opened it and his eyes widened. Standing there was the woman Pearl had met a while ago. Pink hair, piercings, eyeliner, and bright green eyes that were wide as she gazed at the Gemling in Greg's arms. "Um... Hi Sheena..."


End file.
